


Until the End

by everythingaboutlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crying, Fans, Other, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingaboutlou/pseuds/everythingaboutlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Zayn Malik has decided to leave One Direction, leaving fans in puddles of broken hearts and tears." <br/>Zayn sat back, holding his remote in hand. Maybe this was the wrong thing to do. Maybe he went about this to the extreme. All he wanted was a break, and now he's broken thousands of girls hearts. That's never been something he planned to do, he just wanted to be normal, with his fiance.<br/>Whereas the four sit in their tour bus, listening to the screams of horror behind the door. Fans hitting the side, all crying.<br/>Breaking the hearts of Louis, Liam, Niall, and Harry.<br/>"Why would he do this?" Niall threw down his sandwich, running to the bunks to let out his anger.<br/>Louis pushed himself up and grabbed a bottle of whiskey to chug, trying to drown out his tears that are trying to escape.<br/>Harry sits in silence, staring quietly at his untouched plate. He was hurting, too much to enjoy the meal Liam made for him. He pushed the plate from him, muting the reporter describing the scene outside the tour bus.<br/>Liam was as Harry, quiet and shocked. But Liam hid his emotions to try and calm the rest down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it xx it won't be romance. It's just an idea I came up because zayn and everything idk what do you think?

"This is it. The last show boys." Liam pulled all the boys in for the huddle. All five were wiping tears that had shed off their cheeks and went in for the last hug before the show. 

"Let's make it count." Zayn smiled, taking a step toward the stage. Niall and Louis followed the boy, microphones in hand. "Thirty seconds." Zayn mumbled. 

"Liam, I can't do this. He can't leave." Harry cried on Liam's shoulder, still in the stop of the group hug. 

"I know, mate. But we have to pretend for the fans. They don't know yet." Liam raised Harry off his shoulder, "If you start to feel upset, just walk over to Louis, Niall, or me. We have your back. And the fans, they may not know, but focus on them. Their the best in the world, remember?" Harry nod slowly. 

Liam led the younger boy to the stage, all four running on stage, Harry trying to keep up with them during the first song. 

-x- 

The fans all saw it, the boys saw it; harry was crying during Zayn's solo in Little Things. 

"Harry! Don't cry!" A fan screamed, the fans showing their love for youngest singer. 

"I love you Harry." Harry didn't want the love. He wanted Zayn to have the love. 

"I love you, Zayn." Harry hugged his band mate after his solo, Zayn softly hugging back the broken lad. The fans going crazy over the sweet moment. 

"Love you too, mate." Zayn promised, ruffling the long haired lad. Then the others ran up, all giving each a group hug, all five not moving a muscle once they were locked together. 

"This is the end." Zayn whispered holding g the microphone behind Niall's back. 

"I've had a sick time, mate." Louis whispered into Zayn's ear. 

"And we've been One Direction," Zayn screeched to the fans and the stage collapsed, sending them backstage. 

Harry then storms to the bus, running to his bunk to let himself be alone. Louis felt sad for the lad, following his best friend, laying next to him. "Harold." Louis whispered, "we're still together. Zayn just needs a break." 

Harry shrugs Louis off of his shoulders, giving Louis the hint he wants to be alone. All the lads did, that night. 

Niall say in the front room.  
Liam sat in his bunk.  
Harry in his bunk.  
Louis comforting Harry in his.  
And Zayn went his way back home. 

All the fans not knowing the reason for Harry's tears during the concert. At least not until tomorrow.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone's thoughts on Zayn leaving

Until the end | 1d 

Two | a fans pov 

I sit in my bed, scrolling through my Twitter timeline. Nothing too interesting, besides the fact that Louis' a free agent due to the release of Eleanor's and his breakup. A great day for me, even if ill somewhat miss the management based relationship. 

I notice, a second after, the tweets leaving from normal text to caps and crying emojis. I read each one. One reading, how could he, another, I THOUGHT HE LOVED US. And one of only sad faces. 

I then received a call, from my internet friend. "Hey. What's up with the fandom?" I ask her, seeing if she'll know. 

"Check Facebook! Now!" I quickly head over to Facebook in another tab, gasping at the first status that popped up. 

"Zayn.. He.." I couldn't form a sentence. My tears flooding my cheeks. "He.. He left?" I dropped my phone, hearing her call my name from my lap. "Why?" No explanation on the reason, in the status. 

"No one knows.." She sighed. I picked the phone up. Crying a loud sob, causing my father to run in to see what's wrong. 

"Daddy, Zayn left!" I cried, throwing my pillow to the floor. He moved over on the bed, next to me; after I hung up the phone and pulled me into his arms. "He left!" I cried. 

Worst spring holiday.. I thought to myself. "I thought he loved me? Us? The boys?" I asked him. His silence making it clear he had no idea what to say. 

"So they went in two directions." He laughed after a few minutes. My tears falling faster when he mentioned it. He shushed the second he knew that I was serious. 

He walked out, giving me a kiss on the head. Leaving me to my quiet sobs. 

I get up, walk over to the Zayn stand up, which stood near the rest. I stand sheepishly, "why, Zayn? You promised me a forever. And you left." I cried, pushing the stand up into the closet, slamming the door hard. 

I take my one pillow of the five and throw it at my Zayn poster, blaming myself for his actions. It's my fault. I did something to upset him. I don't know what it was, but whatever it was. I hope he's happy. 

I cry, the rest of the week sitting in the bed trying to calm myself without having a panic attack. 

-the boys- 

Harry laid in bed, still suffering from the show last night. Louis held Harry, for the night. Trying his hardest to calm the lad down, to avoid any asthma attacks, Harry could have. 

"Lou, how's he doing?" Liam whispered, pointing to the sleeping lad that held Louis tightly. 

"He fell asleep a little over an hour ago. He's still really upset about Zayn leaving." Louis plays with his best mates hair. Liam helped Louis off the bed, trying their best not to wake the younger lad. 

They've never seen Harry so upset, or Niall so angry. Niall's not even well enough to eat. Louis and Liam feel the same way, but they know they have to try and stay strong for the two younger ones. 

"Ni, you need to eat something?" Louis tried to quiet him down, so Harry wouldn't wake up. But Niall didn't feel like eating. He pushed himself off the buses couch and ran outside, with only a phone in hand. 

"I could really use a smoke right now." Louis felt of his head. Liam handed him one, knowing he was extremely stressed, and hated to see him hurting. Liam was the one that no one really knew how he was feeling. 

\- that night - 

 

"A sad day for the One Direction boys, and their fans. Their Facebook page reading this morning that Zayn Malik has in fact left One Direction. The four lads, Harry, Liam, Louis, and Niall all agreed to continue the tour and potentially into their fifth album. Will this is be the end for these boys? Or will everything work out in the end." 

Zayn sighed, throwing his remote across the room. "I don't want to hear about it!" He was angry, not so much the reports of it. He was just tired of the press freaking out over it. 

"Zayn, you need to.." Petrie tried to calm him down, but Zayn pushed her aside and stormed upstairs to his room. 

/ Their eyes red, puffy, and big.   
Their cheeks contained dried tears.   
They were broken. 

The fans.   
The boys.   
Zayn. 

Everyone hated to see them go,   
But maybe it's for the best. /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been forever IVE BEEN SO BUSY HUT IM BACK YAY


End file.
